YOU
by Hyeyeonjung105
Summary: [UPDATE CH-6!] This is Do Kyungsoo Love story Kyungsoo yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan anti pernikahan dan hal hal yang berbau 'berkeluarga'. Dan sebuah dosa yang menanti. RatedM! Kyungsoo GS! [ SUDO ][ CHANSOO ][ KAISOO ] slight![CHENMIN]/[HunHan]
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

GS! [rated M] Romace

Kim Junmyeon, 29 tahun, pria tampan mapan cerdas dan memiliki segalanya yang tidak ingin berkomitmen.

Do Kyungsoo 24 tahun, gadis cantik nan pintar, seorang arsitek muda yang banyak dikagumi hasil kerjanya, dan kyungsoo takut untuk jatuh cinta… lagi…

 _Situasi yang memaksa mereka bersatu_

 _Cinta pertama yang menghalagi_

 _Ketakutan yang kyungsoo rasakan sejak 5 tahun yang lalu_

 _Ciuman pertama yang memabukkan_

 _Terperangkapnya dua manusia yang tak ingin bersama_

 _Perjanjian demi perjanjian yang tertulis_

 _Apakah akan membawa mereka ke akhir yang bahagia?_

 _Akhir yang bahagia hanya ada di cerita dongeng, sayang._

Seoul, 18 maret 2015, 01.00pm

Starsway arcitechture

Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi hanya terduduk di depan meja gambarnya dan hanya menatap ke arah kaca jendela yang menampakkan keaadaan diluar gedung yang sedang dilanda hujan. Sudah satu jam dan gadis itu hanya duduk diam menatap keadaan luar kantornya yang sedang diguyur hujan sampai akhirnya ada yang mengagetkannya.

'YA KYUNG-AH!'

'fuck you Kim Jongin! Ada urusan apa kau datang kemari hah?'

tanya Kyungsoo marah karena kim jongin rekan kerja nya yang baru saja mengagetkannya dan merusak acara mari melamun yang sedang kyungsoo lakukan.

'heii nona manis ini hobi sekali mengumpat ya ternyata'

'ada perlu apa sih kau datang keruanganku tanpa mengetuk dulu Kim Jongin-ssi'

'aku sudah mengetuk pintu mu asal kau tau nona Do tersayang'

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus kesal, lagi lagi Kim Jongin ini datang mengganggunya yang sedang membutuhkan ketenangan.

'sebenarnya ada perlu apa denganku kim?'

'ah itu.. aku hanya mau menyampaikan kalau kita akan mendapat proyek besar dan kau kembali akan diturunkan untuk proyek ini bersama aku dan chen hyung.'

'proyek besar apa? Kenapa bos belum memberitahu aku?'

'kemarin saat kau cuti bos sudah memberitahuku dan chen hyung soal proyek besar ini, dan besok kita akan rapat bersama perusahaan yang memilih jasa kita'

'memangnya proyek pembangunan apa lagi sih jongin-ah?'

'ah itu, proyek pembangunan kompleks perbelanjaan mewah milik Kim Junmyeon'.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU ( Do Kyungsoo Love Story )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Do Kyungsoo 25thn**

*Umur kyungsoo disini mengalami perubahan satu tahun lebih tua

 **Kim Junmyeon 30thn**

*Umur kyungsoo disini mengalami perubahan satu tahun lebih tua

 **Park Chanyeol 27thn**

 **Kim Jongin 27thn**

 **Kim Jongdae 32thn**

 **Kim Minseok 27thn**

 **Zhang Yixing 28thn**

Seoul, 19 maret 2015, 09.00am

Starsway arcitecture

Team yang dipilih Jung sajangnim untuk menangani proyek baru sudah bersiap di dalam ruang meeting. Team yang diturunkan Jung sajangnim adalah kyungsoo, jongin dan jongdae, mereka adalah arsitek andalan di starsway architecture dan mereka merupakan team yang sudah sering diturunkan untuk proyek proyek besar seperti proyek saat ini yang akan mereka tangani yaitu proyek kompleks perbelanjaan mewah dan hotel milik Kim Junmyeon.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku melihat jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 dan client kami belum juga datang. Aku penasaran sekali bagaimana client kami nanti. Kudengar bahwa Kim Jungmyeon sendiri yang akan datang kesini untuk membicarakan konsep dan segala hal tentang proyek yang akan dia serahkan pada kami.

Kim Junmyeon, orang yang sering sekali masuk ke dalam majalah bisnis karena keahliannya dan kekayaannya bahkan tidak hanya majalah bisnis dia juga sering sekali masuk kedalam kolom gossip di tabloid tabloid gossip wanita karena reputasinya dan wajah tampannya oh iya aku pernah sekali melihatnya di tabloid baekhyun yang kupinjam, disana tertulis berita Kim Junmyeon yang tertangkap kamera sedang berjalan keluar dari hotel dengan menggandeng wanita yang kalau tidak salah adalah seorang penyanyi dan aktris terkenal, Ahn Hani.

Ya. Dia Playboy. Dan aku sedikit penasaran. Kim junmyeon baru kali ini menggunakan jasa perusahaan kami dan itu membuat kami harus bisa membuat dia tekesan agar dia mau memakai jasa kami lagi dilain waktu. Dan sekarang aku bertanya Tanya orang seperti apa dia. Bagaimana sifat pria ini. Kim Junmyeon yang memang sudah terlahir kayaraya dan memiliki wajah tampan ini pasti adalah seseorang yang angkuh dan sombong seperti apa yang diberitakan dan dia adalah pria dingin yang tidak memiliki belaskasih. Bukannya aku tertarik dengannya, hanya pensaran saja karena dia akan menjadi clientku dan dari apa yang kudengar tentang reputasinya aku sedikit was was takut jika proyek ini gagal bisa saja pekerjaanku sekarang terancam. Ah semoga saja semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Ya. Lancar.

 **Author POV**

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihat ada seorang pria memakai kacamata dan seorang pria dewasa lainnya masuk dan dia Kim Junmyeon.

"selamat pagi maaf saya sedikit terlambat, tadi ada sedikit kekacauan" ucap si pria berkacamata

"Perkenalkan saya zhang yixing asisten presdir Kim" si pria berkacamata memperkenalkan diri

Lalu jongdae sebagai ketua team kami angkat bicara

"perkenalkan saya Kim Jongdae dan ini anak buah saya Kim Jongin dan Do kyungsoo yang akan menangani proyek ini"

Terlihat sekali jongin kyungsoo dan jongdae yang tersenyum kearah yixing dan junmyeon dan hanya ditanggapi tatapan arogan dari Kim Junmyeon dan senyum ramah sedikit canggung dari Zang Yixing.

Pembicaraan mengenai proyek pun berjalan lancar dan semua usulan dan ide dari team jongdae diterima oleh presdir kim dengan baik walau selama pembicaraan suasana agak sedikit menegangkan bagi team jongdae karena presdir kim yang selalu menjawab dengan angkuh dan pertanyaan pertanyaannya yang cerdas membuat ketiga orang dihadapan Junmyeon berkeringat dingin. Setelah proses pembicaraan mengenai proyek selesai, yixing mengatur jadwal besok untuk diadakan survey lapanngan dengan para arsitek dan presdir kim junmyeon yang akan turun langsung karena proyek kali ini dia ingin ikut campur tangan secara penuh. tidak seperti biasanya hanya perwakilannya yang turun.

Setelah pertemuan selesai dan kim junmyeon dan asistennya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. kyungsoo dan jongin sedikit lega.

"hufft, presdir kim junmyeon itu arogan sekali ya"

"ya ajar lah jongin dia itu miliyarder wajarlah kalau sombong karna ada yang dia sombongkan, daripada kau jongin kau punya apa" ucap kyungsoo

"Ya! Kyungsoo-ya kau membelanya? Kau lebih membelanya daripada partnermu yang tampan ini?"

"dia client jongin!" ucap kyungsoo malas jongdae hanya sesekali tertawa mendengar pembicaraan dua juniornya ini. lalu kyugsoo dan jongdae yang pusing akan kelakuan jongin yang sudah berteriak protes lebih memilih meninggalkan ruangan daripada telinga mereka sakit harus mendengarkan teriakan bocah satu itu.

Keesokan harinya pagi pagi sekali jongdae jongin dan kyungsoo sudah tiba di lokasi proyek dan beberapa menit kemudian Kim junmyeon dan asistennya datang lalu dimulai lah pekerjaan team jongdae.

Satu bulan sudah berlalu dan design gedung perbelanjaan dan hotel sudah selesai. Selama satu bulan itu team benar benar bekerja keras untuk membuat arsitektur gedung dan sebagainya. Mereka sering meminta berkomunikasi dengan presdir kim junmyeon melalui perantara zhang yixing. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sesuai harapan dan hari hari team tidak ada yang berubah.

Kim Junmyeon puas meliat kinerja team yang jongdae kerjakan dan Kim Junmyeon terpukau dengan design hotel yang menurutnya arsiektur nya sangat persis dengan apa yang dia inginkan dan design hotel yang akan dibangun tersebut merupakan hasil karya Kyungsoo seorang diri. Dan Kim Junmyeon yang mengetahuinya mulai tertarik dengan gadis cantik nan dingin yang satu ini. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertemuan berdua saja dengan si arsitek wanita satu itu. Berdua saja..

 **TBC**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang ngaret banget ini. Karena aku bingung sendiri ngelanjutin ini ff gimana hehe. Aku terimakasih banget budat yang udah review dan follow terimakasih banget. Aku author baru dan seneng banget dapet respon yang menyenangkan dari readers. Makasih juga yang udh kasih masukan dan maaf kalau gaya tulisan aku kurang dimengerti maaf yaa aku juga masih belajar hehe**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih dan review yaa please ini ngasih semangat nulis banget buat aku dan kalau ada yang mau ngasih ide cerita buat selanjutnya boleh mention ke twitter aku luthfinadhifah soalnya aku kadng suka bingung apa yg kurang dan apa yg harus aku tulis hehe..**

 **Semoga habis ini aku bisa update cepet. Terimakasih semua selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU ( Do Kyungsoo Love Story )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Do Kyungsoo 25thn**

*Umur kyungsoo disini mengalami perubahan satu tahun lebih tua

 **Kim Junmyeon 30thn**

*Umur junmyeon disini mengalami perubahan satu tahun lebih tua

 **Park Chanyeol 27thn**

 **Kim Jongin 27thn**

 **Kim Jongdae 32thn**

 **Kim Minseok 27thn**

 **Zhang Yixing 28thn**

Do Kyungsoo love story/RatedM!/KyungsooGS!/[SUD.O]/[CHANSOO]/[KAISOO] Kyungsoo yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan anti pernikahan dan hal hal yang berbau 'berkeluarga'. Tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya walau berawal dengan keterpaksaan mereka bersama.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author POV**

Kim Junmyeon memerintahkan Yixing asistennya untuk mengatur jadwal petemuannya dengan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon juga memerintahkan Yixing untuk membuat pertemuan tersebut mencurigakan, dan jadilah pertemuan tersebut diatur sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai pesta perayaan yang entah pesta perayaan apa itu karna Junmyeon sendiri tidak tahu harus merayakan apa tapi pesta tersebut diadakan disebuah hotel mewah miliknya yang terdapat dipusat kota dan ia mengundang beberapa rekan bisnisnya. Yixing dibuat pusing akan pesta ini karna dia tidak habis pikir kenapa bos nya satu ini rela mengeluarkan uang berjuta juta dollar hanya demi bisa mengenal lebih dekat arsitek cantiknya.

Undangan pesta pun disebar sehari kemudian. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo yang diundang, tetapi Jongin dan Jongdae pun diundang oleh Junmyeon.

 **Seoul, 18 mei 2015, 08.00am**

 **Starsway architecture**

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA! Apa kau mendapat undangan dari si Kim kaya?"

Teriak Jongin dari depan pintu ruangan kerja Kyungsoo.

"Bisa kah kau lebih sedikiit bersikap elegan? Dan tidak mengacaukan hariku dengan teriakanmu? Dan siapa yang kau maksud Kim kaya?"

"Maaf ya nona Do tapi aku tidak bisa tidak berteriak kepada mu"

Kyungsoo hanya mendelik kearah Jongin'

"Soo kau belum mendapatkan undangan pesta dari tuan Kim Junmyeon?"

"Belum. Sepertinya aku tidak diundang"

" aishh Kyung, mana mungkin kau tidak diundang. Kudengar Jongdae hyung juga diundang. Mungkin sebentar lagi undangannya akan tiba."

Dan tidak sampai 2 menit telephone Kyungsoo bordering dan terpampang nomor tidak dikenal

"Hallo?"  
"Hallo, apa ini Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"ya, benar. ini siapa?"

"ini aku. Kim Junmyeon."

Kyungsoo kaget. Darimana presdir Kim mendapat nomor ponselnya. Selama ini mereka hanya berinteraksi lewat telephone kantor atau melalui perantara Jongdae karna dia ketua Team yg bertanggung jawab penuh.

"iya ada apa presdir Kim?"

"oh iya Kyungsoo-ssi, aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke pesta yang akan ku adakan sabtu malam nanti. Bisakah kau datang?"

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya ingin menolak karena ia tidak terlalu menyukai pesta pun berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengiyakannya saja mengingat ini client pentingnya dan sebegimana berkuasanya presdir Kim ini.

"baik presdir. Saya akan datang."

"terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi. Kutunggu kau sabtu nanti"

Lalu Junmyeon menutup telephone itu secara sepihak.

Jongin yang masih berada diruangan Kyungsoo pun mulai menggoda Kyungsoo. "benarkan! Apa ku bilang, kau pasti diundangnya kan! Langsung pula ditelephon olehnya. Kurasa presdir Kim tertarik padamu soo."

"jaga omonganmu jongin. mungkin dia menelephon langsung hanya sebagai rasa sopan santun."

"ayolah soo. Kim Junmyeon menelephone mu secara personal! Jongdae hyung dan aku bahkan hanya diberinya undangan yang dikirim tukang pos ke kantor. Sedangkan kau soo.."

"mungkin dia lupa mengirim undanganku jongin. jadi dia menelephone ku langsung"

Takberapa lama kemudian Jongdae masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo.

"sedang apa kau disini Jongin? apa kau tidak ada pekerjaan lagi?"

"ah hyung pekerjaanku kan sudah selesai."

"setidaknya kau tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang bekerja Jongin!"

"lalu kau sendiri hyung ngapain kesini?"  
"ini aku mengantarkan undangan pesta untuk kyungsoo dari tuan Kim Junmyeon."

Dan Jongin yang sedang memperhatikan Jongdae seketika menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca buku arsitekturnya dengan tekun dan seketika berteriak.

"KATAKU JUGA APA SOO!"

 **Seoul, 22 mei 2015, 07.40am**

 **SH Grand Hotel**

Kyungsoo turun dari mobilnya dan sedikir merapihkan dressnya yang sedikit kusut.

Kyungsoo tampil sangat cantik dan menawan hariini. Kyungsoo menggunakan tube dress warna hitam pekat dengan sedikit renda di bagian dada. Kyungsoo menata rambutnya burgundy nya yang panjang bergelombang indah kesamping sehingga menampilkan bahu kirinya yang polos tak tertutupi. Penampilan Kyungsoo pun semakin sexy dengan stiletto keluaran loubouitin yangmenunjang kakinya sehingga tampak semakin jenjang. Ayolah, dress yang Kyungsoo kenakan hanya sebatas sejengkal diatas lutut dan memiliki belahan dibagian pinggir sebelah kanan yang memamerkan paha mulusnya.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam ballroom hotel tersebut bermaksud mencari Jongin terlebih dahulu, tetapi hampir semua pria memandang kearahnya dengat tatapan penuh pemujaan. Kyungsoo begitu cantik. Sexy. Menggairahkan.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan mencari Jongin sampai ponselnya berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk.

From. Kim Jongin

Soo. Kau akan mengampuniku kan?

Maafkan aku yaa. Aku tidak jadi datang.

Nenekku menyeretku paksa pulang kerumahnya dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Oh iya. Jongdae hyung juga tidak bisa hadir. Kau taukan Minseok noona sedang hamil besar, dan Jongdae hyung tidak tega meninggalkan istri nya sendirian diruamah. Aku janji senin nanti akan ku teraktir kau makan siang dan makan malam. Kau bisa kan tanpa aku disana? Carilah teman disana. Siapa tau kau menemukan pria tampan sepertiku ini. Atau kau bisa berduaan dengan presdir Kim kesayanganmu itu disana hahaha. Selamat bersenang senang sayang, aku membencimu.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Apa apaan ini. Jongin memberiku pesan singkat atau cerpen. Dan brengseknya dia tidak datang dan baru mengabariku setelah aku sudah sampai kemari. Tau begitu kan aku tidak usah datang juga.

Aku berniat untuk sekedar menyapa presdir Kim lalu pulang saja karna aku benar benar tidak memiliki teman diacara ini. Semuanya terlihat jelas sekali kalau mereka adalah bos bos rekan bisnis presdir Kim.

Tak lama kemudan ada tangan yang menyentuk pundak kiriku

"Hallo nona DO"

 **Junmyeon POV**

Aku melihatnya sedari dia baru melangkah masuk. Tampilannya yang begitu menawan dan sangat menggairahkan membuat pandangan mataku hanya menatap kearahnya.

Kulit putihnya, leher jenjangnya, jangan lupa gaun ketat yang ia kenakan, rambutnya yang indah menggoda. Kyungsoo seperti sedang mencari cari seseorang.

"tuan Kim?"

"ya, Yixing ada apa?"

"tadi Kim Jongdae menghubungi saya. Dia dan Kim Jongin tidak bisa hadir di pesta ini."

"hmmm, lalu hanya nona Do ini saja yang datang tanpa rekannya. Baiklah, tuhan memang sedang memberkatiku."

Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati nona Do incaranku ini dan meninggalkan Yixing yang lelah akan sikapku akhir akhir ini.

"Hallo nona DO"

 **TBC**

 **Aku akhirnya bisa fast update yeeeyy! Hari lebaran tapi aku bosan dirumah dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ngetik, jadi maaf ya kalau sedikit belibet atau gimana atau kurang panjang karena akurasa disitu cukup untuk di pause dulu dan sisanya dicapter depan.**

 **Dan akhirnya kalian tau kan bahawa suho tertarik sama kyungsoo cuman karna gairah dan nafsu semata, yaa tau lah tujuan dia apa yaa..**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya makin aneh. Aku harap review dari kalian ya please review nya yaa kalauga aku stop soalnya kalau gada responnya aku males ngelanjutinnya juga hehe**

 **Please review nya yaa..**

 **Makasih yang udah review juga**

 **Ada yang nanya kemarin kenapa Yixing ga dibuat GS aja? Itu karena aku suka Yixing yang manly. Apalagi dia sekarang sekarang laki banget huhu gapantes jadi uke atau gs hehe..**

 **Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H**

 **~Mohon maaf lahir dan batin~**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU ( Do Kyungsoo Love Story )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Do Kyungsoo 25thn**

 **Kim Junmyeon 30thn**

 **Park Chanyeol 27thn**

 **Kim Jongin 27thn**

 **Kim Jongdae 32thn**

 **Kim Minseok 27thn**

 **Zhang Yixing 28thn**

Do Kyungsoo love story /RatedM!/KyungsooGS!/[SUD.O]/[CHANSOO]/[KAISOO] Kyungsoo yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan anti pernikahan dan hal hal yang berbau 'berkeluarga'. Tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya walau berawal dengan keterpaksaan mereka bersama.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author POV**

Kyungsoo merasakan ada sentuhan sebuah telapak tangan besar yang menyentuk pundak polosnya.

"Hallo nona DO"

Kyungsoo tahu suara siapa ini. Tidak salah lagi. Kim Junmyeon.

"akhirnya anda datang nona Do" sapa Junmyeon

"ah, presdir Kim. Terimakasih atas undangan pestanya, dan anda bisa memanggil nama saya saja Kyungsoo, presdir Kim."

Jawab Kyungsoo yang risih akan sebutan nona Do yang diberikan Junmyeon yang kesannya ia adalah pejabat atau apa pikirnya.

"baiklah Kyungsoo, anda juga harus memanggil nama saya saja dan jangan pernah panggil saya presdir atau tuan lagi! Oh iya dan bisa kah kita berbicara tidak terlalu formal? Ini bukan jam kerja Kyungsoo-ssi"

" a- aah baiklah pres—ah maksudku Junmyeon-ssi"

Junmyeon tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo menyebutkan namanya.

"oh iya. Kyungsoo ayo ikut denganku kesana, kurasa kurang nyaman hanya berdiri saja disini" ajak Junmyeon untuk duduk ditempat yang disediakan diujung ruangan. Tampaknya usaha Junmyeon cukup berhasil untuk membawa gadis itu berduaan saja. Oh iya, aku lupa pesta macam apa ini.

Karena ini bukanlah pesta perayaan penting, sebenaarnya acara ini tidak begitu formal, karena bisa dilihat ballroom hotel ini disulap hampir mirip dengan klub malam mewah yang ada di lantai paling atas hotel ini. Hanya saja, dekorasinya masih sedikit lebih formal dan hanya lantai dansa, dj, bar, sofa sofa yang menjadikannya terlihat seperti klub malam. Dan tentu saja. Mewah.

Junmyeon mengajak Kyungsoo duduk ditempatnya yang sedari awal dia tempati untuk mengawasi pesta dan mengamati Kyungsoo.

Yixing sudah hilang entah kemana, mungkin pulang karena ia rindu istri tercintanya atau mungkin dia sedang keluar dari ballroom ini karena muak akan suasananya dan juga muak akan kelakuan sajangnim nya ini.

Junmyeon menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa yang ada disudut ruangan tersebut, dan ia menempatkan dirinya di sofa yang berlawanan arah dengan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon memulai pembicaraan yang awalnya mengenai proyek yang ditangani Kyungsoo. Ia memuji bagaimana arsitektur hotel barunya sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan yang Kyungsoo design lalu tentang kelanjutan proyek dan segala hal tentang urusan kantor sampai akhirnya pembicaraan kearah yang lebih personal,

"Kyungsoo bagaimana hidupmu? Bisa kau ceritakan?"  
"kau tidak akan begitu tertarik dengan hidupku Kim Junmyeon-ssi"

"memangnya kenapa? Kupikir kau cukup menarik"

"hidupku seperti wanita lainnya yang bekerja diluar sana. Pagi bekerja, pulang bekerja sedikit menikmati waktunya lalu beristirahat dan seperti it uterus setiap hari, paling weekend aku akan memiliki waktu yang akan kuhabiskan semauku."

"hahahaha maksud pertanyaanku tidak seperti itu Kyungsoo."

Ujar Junmyeon sambil melontarkan tawa khasnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Junmyeon denngan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kulihat kau datang kesini sendirian."  
"ya. Rekan kerjaku yang kau undang juga keduanya berhalangan hadir, dan ya jadinya aku hanya membawa diriku sendiri kemari."

"apa tidak ada, kekasih?" tanya Junmyeon ragu ragu

"aku tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu Kim Junmyeon-ssi." Uncap Kyungsoo sambil mengambil gelas yang terisi red wine yang sedari tadi sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Junmyeon yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo pun tersenyum myeringai.

"kau benar-benar seperti diriku soo."

"benarkah?"

"aku juga bukan pria yang senang akan hubungan seperti itu. Terutama komitmen."

"tapi kau jangan salah paham. Aku juga memang ingin bebas tapi wanita mana sih yang tidak ingin berkomitmen. Hanya saja aku memang sudah tidak bisa merasakan hubungan seperti itu. Gairahku untuk mencitai sudah mati."

"jadi kau benar benar tidak akan berkencan dengan seorang pria?"

"mungkin saja, tapi jika hubungan tipe lain aku akan mepertimbangkannya."

"hubungan seperti apa itu?" tanya Junmyeon penasaran sambil menegak wishkey yang sedari awal ada di atas mejanya. Perbincangan keduanya yang sedari awal ditemani oleh minuman minuman keras membuat obrolan mereka sedikit ringan, bahkan mereka terlihat seperti teman akrab dan omongan mereka semakin lepas terbawa suasana. Dan menurut Junmyeon semua itu. Sempurna.

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon

"Friends with benefit mungkin?" jawab Kyungsoo ragu ragu dan Junmyeon yang menyimak penuturan Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum menyeringai dan satu yang terlintas di otaknya.'menarik'

"lalu jika sudah menemukan 'pasangan' apa kau benar benar melakukan hubungan seperti itu?"

"tidak ada salahnya kan. Selama pria itu memenuhi kriteriaku." Jawab Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin tak terkontrol tapi kalau boleh jujur jika dalam keadaan sadarpun pasti omongannya pun akan sama saja tetapi jika dalam keadaan sadar, nyalinya untuk mengatakan hal ini tidak ada sama sekali apalagi mengatakannya dihadapan seorang Kim Junmyeon. Dan Junmyeon harus berterimakasih kepada wine, wishkey, beer dan berbagai minuman beralkohol lainnya yang ada diatas mejanya.

"seperti apa tipe pria mu untuk hubungan yang kau inginkan?" tanya Junmyeon sambil berharap dia masuk kekategori itu.

"mungkin pria yang dapat mengerti aku, cukup baik, tidak menginginkan komitmen denganku karna kami hanya berbagi gairah saja bukan cinta, tidak terlalu ikut campur dengan urusanku dan bisa merahasiakan hubungan kami."

Junmyeon menyimak penuturan Kyungsoo dengan sangat sangat serius. Sepertinya pria ini tertarik sekali dengan hubungan yang Kyungsoo sebutkan. Lalu seetelah itu bibir Kyungsoo terbuka kembali untuk mengucapkan kata selanjutnya.

"mungkin.. pria itu seperti.. dirimu. Kim Junmyeon."

 **Suho POV**

"mungkin.. pria itu seperti.. dirimu. Kim Junmyeon."

Tuhan benar benar sedang memihak kepadaku. Dan Yixing, besok kau akan kuberi bonus!

Aku menatap intens wanita dihadapanku ini. Wajahnya yang memerah akibat pengaruh alcohol, mata indahnya yang mulai terlihat sayu, beberapa helai rambutnya yang mulai menutupi wajahnya member kesan sexy yang begitu membakar diriku. Mungkin kesadarannya dengan beberapa tegak tequila akan benar benar hilang.

Dan aku setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar darinya mulai mengajukan hubungan seperti apa yang dia inginkan..

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Semakin kesini kurasakan diriku yang semakin mabuk karena perkataanku yang semakin tak terkontrol. Tapi bagaimana pun entah mengapa semua pembicaraanku dengan Kim Junmyeon sangatlah nyaman dan aku seperti bebas sekali mengoceh didepannya dan sialnya ocehan ku ini sudah menjurus ke vulgar tapi aku tidak menyesal. Karna dia cukup menggairahkan menjadi partner 'friends with benefit' ku.

 **Author POV**

"mungkin.. pria itu seperti.. dirimu. Kim Junmyeon."

Cukup lama hening setelah itu dan kesadaran Kyungsoo nyaris hilang sepenuhnya karena minuman yang terus menerus ia tegak. Rencana awalnya untuk hanya sekedar setor muka gagal sudah.

Junmyeon yang masih menatap intens wanita dihadapannya ini akhirnya buka suara

"bagaimana jika aku menginginkan hubungan yang sama? Dan itu denganmu Kyungsoo"

"aku tidak bisa menolak tuan Kim." Jawab kyungsoo seductive

Junmyeon yang sedari awal sudah terbakar gairah mulai pindah duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Kyungsoo dan berbisik ketelinga wanita itu

"mulai sekarang. Kau. Adalah. 'Friend with benefit'ku. Kyungsoo."

Dan setelah itu Junmyeon mengecup telinga Kyungsoo hingga leher jenjangnya. Kyungsoo yang memang sudah tak sepenuhnya sadar akibat alcohol pun menanggapi perlakuan Junmyeon dan ia tak bohong kalau ia sama bergairahnya dengan pria itu.

Tangan Junmyeon sudah meraba-raba kedaerah yang memang sudah menjadi incarannya. Tubuh keduanya sudah begitu melekat. Kyungsoo sudah pasrah dalam pelukan pria penguasa itu.

Setelah lama berpangutan mesra, Junmyeon memutuskan meninggalkan pesta dan menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamar hotel pribadinya dan melanjutkan apa yang harus dilanjutkan sampai ia puas, sampai gairahnya semakin terbakar dan melayang karna kepuasan.

Dan kalau kau tanya Kyungsoo ia tidak menyesal. Bahkan ketika fikirannya kembali normal dan menyadari hubungan ini akan berlanjut sampai enta kapan. Mungkin sampai Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo meledak akan kenikmatan tak berujung atau sampai hukuman menantinya atas dosa ini. Kyungsoo tetap tidak menyesal. Kurasa belum..

 **Fast update yeeaaay! Maaf kalau kurang panjang. Tapi aku emang gabisa ngetik panjang2 karena feel ya pasti berentinya disitu hehe. Makanya aku usahakan fast update karna sekali ngetik langsung post takut mood akunya ilang. Jadi maaf ya kalau kependekan tapi aku janji kalau updatenya gak lama lama karna kalau panjang2 kayanya aku update lama karena ngetik yg tersendat2 nunggu mood atau gimana hehe.**

 **Sekali lagi review juseyoooo pleaseee ehehehe**

 **Thank you yang udah review, follow dan favorite ehehehe\**

 **See youy next chapter~**

 **150719 1:27AM**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU ( Do Kyungsoo Love Story )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Do Kyungsoo 25thn**

 **Kim Junmyeon 30thn**

 **Park Chanyeol 27thn**

 **Kim Jongin 27thn**

 **Kim Jongdae 32thn**

 **Kim Minseok 27thn**

 **Zhang Yixing 28thn**

Do Kyungsoo love story /RatedM!/KyungsooGS!/[SUD.O]/[CHANSOO]/[KAISOO] Kyungsoo yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan anti pernikahan dan hal hal yang berbau 'berkeluarga'. Tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya walau berawal dengan keterpaksaan mereka bersama.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author POV**

Apa yang dilakukan Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo memanglah bukan hal yang benar. mereka hanya mengikuti gairah yang meluap luap.

Junmyeon yang sudah lama mengincar arsitek sexy yang membuatnya terpukau akan hasil karyanya, dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengenal Junmyeon lama lewat majalah bisnis dan gossip gossip yang dia sering dengarpun tertarik dengan pria kayaraya ini sejak duduk berduaan di pesta dan berbincang beberapa hal. Membawa mereka berdua kedalam hubungan tanpa status yang hanya saling memberikan gairah.

Pergumulan panas mereka berkahir tanpa ciuman manis dari si pria atas rasa berterimakasih, tidak ada pelukan hangat pengantar tidur ayolah mereka tidak melakukannya atas dasar cinta. They do sex not making love. Setelahnya yang mereka lakukan adalah Kyungsoo yang lemas terdidur lelah karena mereka melakukannya hingga subuh hampir menjelang dan Junmyeon yang langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri lalu setelah itu duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tertidur sambil menyesap rokok.

Junmyeon masih tak percaya dia dan Kyungsoo melakukannya dan Junmyeon tersenyum sambil menyesap tembakau dari rokok menthol yang daritadi ia nikmati. Lalu Junmyeon menoleh kesampingnya dimana Kyungsoo terlelap. Junmyeon lalu mematikan rokoknya dan kembali menatap wanita cantik disebelahnya ini lalu setelah beberapa lama mengamati sambil sesekali mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo, akhirnya Junmyeon menyusul Kyungsoo terlelap ke alam mimpi.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku terbangun lalu terdiam beberapa saat, mengingat apa yang kulakukan semalam dan aku masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas apa yang aku lakukan tadimalam dengannya. Lalu aku berbalik ke samping kiriku dan mendapati wajah damai pria penguasa yang masih tidur terlelap. Kuamati wajah damai itu dan tersadar betapa seprti malaikatnya dia ketika tertidur, tidak seperti wajah sehari harinya yang sangat menunjukkan kuasa dan sangat angkuh itu. Setelah itu kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi dan aku sadar hariini hari sabtu dan aku libur. Dan beberapa menit aku masih terpaku menatap keselilingku lalu kudengar suara dering telephon di nakas samping dirinya. 3 kali nada dering telephon berbunyi dan akhirnya Junmyeon terbangun dan langsung mengangkat telephon dari ponselnya.

"ada apa Yixing?"  
"iya aku tahu aku terlambat ke kantor."

"aku lelah, bisakah kau mengurus semuanya di kantor?"

Kudengaar samar samar ada protesan dari ujung telephon sana

"kumohon mengertilah Yixing, aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo."

"ya beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu di kantor. Dan atur ulang jadwalku untuk hari ini, mengerti? Sampai jumpa."

Sepertinya Junmyeon belum menyadari aku yang sudah terbangun. Lalu kulingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengagguk.

"bersiaplah, kau mandi duluan saja lalu setelah itu kita turun kebwah untuk sarapan, aku tidak mau kau kelaparan karna kegiatan kita semalam dan hari semakin siang."

Aku hanya memerhatikan Junmyeon yang berdiri di depan ranjang sambil memerintahku lalu ia berjalan ke arah sofa dan mulai menonton televisi. Betapa penguasanya dia dan sialnya entah menapa aku menyukai sifat penguasanya. Lalu aku bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri mengikuti perintahnya.

Tak sampai 20 menit aku selesai mandi karena aku tidak ingin berlama lama di kamar mandi. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan bathrope yang tersedia disana. Lalu kudapati Junmyeon yang tengah berkacak pinggang memerhatikan ku.

"Kyungsoo aku sudah siapkan pakaian baru untukmu. Kuharap sesuai dengan seleramu. Tadi sudah kusuruh orangku untuk membelikan baju untukmu, kuharap sesuai seleramu. Oh iya dan kuharap kau menyukai pakaian dalamnya juga, karena aku meminta orang suruhanku membelikan pakaian dalam yang cukup menggoda untukmu, dan kuharap ukurannya pas untukmu karna aku tadi melihat ukuran cup mu." Lalu Junmyeon berlalu begitu saja melewatiku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap bingkisan diatas tempat tidur dan sedikit shock karena ia membelikanku pakaian dalam juga. Yaampuun.

Dan sebelum Junmyeon memasuki kamar mandi dia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih shock.

"kau tenang saja Kyungsoo. Orang suruhanku yang membelikanmu pakaian adalah wanita. Jadi cepat pakai pakaiannya. Kau bisa masuk angin!"

Dan setelah ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi aku mulai membuka bingkisan yang ada diatas tempat tidur, semua bingkisannya merupakan kantong kertas dari beberapa butik bermerek mahal dan setrelah kubuka salah satunya bisa kutemukan dress musim panas yang indah serta outer yang cocok dengan dress berwarna tosca ini. Lalu kubuka bungkusan satunya lagi terdapat sepatu berwarna putih dengan heels yang tidak begitu tinggi seperti stiletto ku dan kurasa sepatunya sangat cantik. Dan kubuka bungkusan yang terakhir dan terdapatlah pakaian dalam hitam berenda dan demi apapun ukurannya sangat pas untukku. Terimakasih Junmyeon!

Setelah aku memakai barang barang yang diberikan Junmyeon, aku merias wajahku dengan bedak tipis dan memakai lipstick merah sama seperti yang semalam karena hanya itu alat makeup yang utemukan di clutch hitam yang kubawa. Lalu setelah itu aku merapihkan kekacauan keakacauan yang aku dan Junmyeon perbuat semalam. Kupunguti pakaianku lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya ke tas kertas yang ada. Lalu ku bereskan pakaian Junmyeon yang tergeletak dilantai dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor, dan taklupa sedikit kurapikan ranjang bekas pergulatan kami tadi malam, setidaknya ketika room service membersihkan ruangan ini, mereka tidak begitu mencium bekas kelakuan liar pemilik hotel ini.

 **Author POV**

Junmyeon sudah selesai mandi. Ia mengenakan stelan formalnya seperti bias atapi kali ini tanpa jas yang melekat ditubuhnya. Junmyeon mengenakan kemeja birumuda yang sangat pas dengann tubuhnya dan celana pullover nya yang berwarna hitam. Pernampilan Junmyeon terlihat sangat serasi dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka turun ke lantai dasar menuju restaurant hotel untuk melaksanakan sarapan mereka yang sudah sangat kesiangan ini.

Beberapa orang yang ada di restaurant itu yang mengenal Junmyeon, terlihat mencuri curi pandang kea rah Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Siapakan wanita itu pikir mereka. Kyungsoo yang risih akan tatapan tatapan itu terlihat jelas sekali oleh Junmyeon.

"tidak usah difikirkan. Kembali makan makananmu, setelah itu kita pergi dari sini dengan cepat." Ucap Junmyeon dengan nada sedikit tegas dan Kyungsoo langsung menyantap makanannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Setelah mereka selesai memakan sarapan mereka. Junmyeon menyeret Kyungsoo ke mobilnya dan melaju entah kemana, Kyungsoo benar benar tidak tahu karena pria disampingnya ini menjadi begitu dingin dan Kyungsoo tidak mengerti sifat si Presdir Kim ini. Mobil kyungsoo sebelumnya sudah dibawa oleh orang suruhan Junmyeon untuk diantarkan ke apartement nya, Kyungsoo pun hanya pasrah saja karena memang perintah seorang Kim Junmyeon tidak dapat dibantah.

Junmyeon ternyata membawa Kyungsoo ke suatu daerah diluar kota Seoul yang terdapat sebuah pantai dan Kyungsoo hanya menurut menurut saja kepada Junmyeon ketika Junmyeon menarik tangannya menuju sebuah dek kapal dan membawanya masuk kesebuah yacht mewah dan disambut oleh seorang pria yang sudah lumayan tua dan merupakan orang yang akan menemani mereka selama perjalanan.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku bingung sekali ketika tiba tiba Junmyeon mengemudikan mobilnya keaarah kota kecil yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Seoul dan menuju pantai. Lalu ketika di pantai ia menyeretku kedalam sebuah yacht yang kurasa milik Junmyeon pribadi karna tadi dapat kulihat ada logo perusahaan Junmyeon di samping badan kapal.

"kau mau membawaku kemana Jun?"panggilan baru dariku untuknya, Jun.

"Kita akan kepualau disana." Lalau Junmyeon menunjuk sebuah pulau yang samar samar dapat aku lihat.

"Kita akan berlibur disana sampai besok pagi. Aku pusing terus menerus mengurusi urusan kantor, aku cuti hariini dan besok hari minggu kan jadi lebih baik kemari saja. Tadi ketika kau sedang mandi, aku mempersiapkan semuanya dan tenang aku sudah mempersiaokan pakaian baru untukmu dan sudah terkirim ke resort di pulau pribadiku. Sekalian merayakan hubungan special kita" ucapnya dengan santai.

Sebuah kejutan lagi dari Kim Junmyeon ini, padahal kamu baru kemarin malam menjadi teman dengan beberapa keuntungan. Tapi tak masalah aku juga memang menginginkannya,

Setelah sampai ada beberapa orang yang menyambut kami dan kami berdua langsung memasuk kedalam resort mewah miliknya untuk makan malam.

Makanan dihidangkan dengan begitu lezat dan sempurna. Ternyata pria ini benar benar seorang miliyarder yang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Ayolah pulau ini memang kecil tapi pulau ini hampir sama memiliki fasilitas di pulau jeju, dan pulau ini miliknya! Oh ya tapi jangan salah, setelah kutanya kepadanya, pulau ini merupakan salah satu pulau dari pulau pulau miliknya. Dan seketika aku pusing karena memiliki orang seperti Kim Junmyeon untuk menjadi parter sex ku.

 **TBC**

 **Yesss update! Aku sebenernya kemarin agak males ngetik ngelanjutin ff ini karena yang review cuman sedikit.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review dan follow dan favorite semoga ceritanya ga mengecewakan kalian yaa,,,**

 **Please review kalian membuat aku semangat untuk ngetik dan melanjutkan ff ini… ditunggu review nya yaa**

 **Bye~ bye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU ( Do Kyungsoo Love Story )**

 **Chapter 5: our holiday  
**

 **Do Kyungsoo 25thn**

 **Kim Junmyeon 30thn**

 **Park Chanyeol 27thn**

 **Kim Jongin 27thn**

 **Kim Jongdae 32thn**

 **Kim Minseok 27thn**

 **Zhang Yixing 28thn**

Do Kyungsoo love story /RatedM!/KyungsooGS!/[SUD.O]/[CHANSOO]/[KAISOO] Kyungsoo yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan anti pernikahan dan hal hal yang berbau 'berkeluarga'. Tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya walau berawal dengan keterpaksaan mereka bersama.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Makan malam berlangsung dengan begitu sempurna sambil diselingi oleh pembicaraan pembicaraan dengan aku yang mendominasi untuk bertanya dan seketika aku pusing karna mengetahui betapa kayanya orang yang ada di hadapanku ini, Kim Junmyeon.

Setelah makan malam, Junmyeon mengajakku berkeliling resort mewah miliknya dan akhirnya kami berhenti ke kolam renang yang menghadap ke pantai. Kami duduk di pinggir kolam renang sambil menikmati lampu lampu indah disekeliling kami dan suara ombak yang sedikit jelas terdengar darisini.

Aku dan Junmyeon berbincang bincang di tepi kolam renang sambil memasukkan kaki kami ke air. Disaat seperti ini Junmyeon tidak terlihat seperti presdir angkuh yang sangat berkuasa, justru disini Junmyeon terlihat seperti orang biasa dan beberapa kali dapat kulihat ia tertawa dan aku tersenyum melihatnya. Tidak ada Kim Junmyeon yang angkuh hariini. Kami bersenda gurau dan sesekali bersenandung. Kami bercerita beberapa hal mulai dari kita masih kecil dan benar benar, Kim Junmyeon ini memang terakhir kaya raya. Dia bercerita tentang dirinya yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan ibunya yang memaksanya untuk menikah, dan aku tahu kenapa ia menginginkan hubungan frends with benefit denganku dan alasanyannya hampir sama denganku.

"aku butuh melampiaskan gairahku kyung dan aku ingin melampiaskannya kepada wanita yang tepat, dan aku tidak ingin menikah asal kau tahu karna aku tidak butuh hal hal seperti itu. Dan memang sudah lama aku berfikir akan hubungan sperti ini, kita berteman tetapi berbagi sex dan tidak akan ada tuntutan merepotkan karna kita hanya teman, mungkin bisa bersahabat. Dan ketika bertemu dengan mu seudah lama aku tertarik dan ternyata kita cocok" ucap Junmyeon kepadaku.

Dan aku bertanya kepadanya kenapa tidak menyewa pelacur saja dan dia menjawab "sebelumnya aku pernah menyewa pelacur pelacur kelas atas seperti seorang idol yang tengah naik daun dan masih membutuhkan pasokan dana untuk promosinya atau seorang model yang dijual agency nya untuk menjadi pelacur sesekali atau ada juga aktris terkenal yang memang bisa kutiduri dengan imbalan yang fantastis. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tertarik denganku dan aku tidak suka karena mereka tidak lebih dari seorang yang pelacur yang ku sewa tapi mereka menginginkan hubungan denganku untuk popularitas atau untuk kesenangan mereka semata." Ucapnya Junmyeon dengan santai. Lalu aku bertanya

"lalu bagimu apa aku sama dengan pelacur pelacur kelas atas yang kau sewa itu?"

"jujur awalnya aku tertarik denganmu dan sempat berfikiran seperti itu, bahwa kau bisa kuajak ke ranjang dengan imbalan harta, tapi setelah berbincang bincang denganmu di pesta, ternyata kau tidak seperti itu, dank au sama sepertiku. Dan kufikir lebih baik berhubungan dengan satu wanita saja kan? Dan walaupun berhubungan dengan satu wanita saja aku tetap tidak terikat apapun denganmu dank au tidak akan menuntut lebih jadi kufikir kau tepat sekali untuk menjadi sahabatku lagi pula kau merupakan wanita independent yang sangat cerdas dan aku tidak akan malu jika suatu saat kita tertangkap kamera tengah bercumbu" ucap Junmyeon nakal dan aku hanya memberi pukulan ringan ke tangannya.

"soo jadi mulai sekrang kita adalah teman dan jangan ragu jika kau butuh apapun dan jangan sungkan kepadaku karna kita teman right? Dan jika aku menginginkanmu di ranjang tetapi kau tidak menginginkannya kau bisa menolak dan aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan membiarkannya berbicara lagi, karna aku senang dengan dirinya yang banyak bicara ketimbang dirinya yang bersikap dingin irit bicara. "Soo, ayo kita ke kamar, angin malam semakin kencang, kau bisa sakit." Lalu aku menurut dan membiarkan Junmyeon manggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku masuk.

Junmyeon membawaku ke kamar pribadinya di resort ini dan aku tepukau akan interiornya.

"Soo, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu, kau bisa bersantai sebentar dan.. oh iya sudah ada pakaian yang pas untukmu di lemari, kau bisa mengeceknya." Lalu Junmyeon pergi melangkah kedalam kamar mandi. Lalu aku berjalan ke arah lemari besar yang ada di ruangan kecil di pojok kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar mandi, dan ketika kubuka pintu lemari pakaian tersebut ada beberapa pakaian cantik, oh tuhaan aku disini hanya sampai besok hari dan dia menyiapkan pakaian seperti aku tinggal disini saja. Aku dapat melihat ada beberapa dress musim panas cantik dengan warna warna cerah yang tergantung di lemari, dan setelah kulihat lihat ada beberapa lingerie yang tergantung dan damn! Lebih banyak lingerie yang tergantung dan beberapa bikini yang terlipat di laci lemari daripada baju yang pantas dipakai keluar dari kamar. Dapat kulihat lingerie berwarna putih dengan renda dan tidak terlalu menerawang seperti lingerie lainnya yang sangat menerawang dan menantang. Dan karna tidak ada baju tidur dan kufikir Junmyeon memang membelikannya karna ingin melihatku dengan lingerie lalu kuputuskan untuk mengambil lingerie putih yang sedaritadi aku pilih untuk kugunakan setelah mandi. Sambil menunggu Junmyeon yang masih membersihkan diri, aku berjalan menuju balkon kamar dan berdiam diri menatap pantai sambil menumpukan kedua lenganku di pagar pembatas balko. Aku menatap laut malam indah dengan langit yang bertabur bintang dan menikmati suara ombak yang menenangkan sambil menerawang kejadian kejadianku dengan Junmyeon kebelakang. Kejadian kejadianku dan Junmyeon memang berlangsung begitu cepat tapi Junmyeon seakan sudah tau segala sesuatu tentangku dan ya mungkin saja dia menyewa orang suruhan untuk menyelidiki latar belakangku karna mungkin hal seperti sekarang tidak terjadi, dan ya aku memang tertarik dengannya karna dia tampan dan gentle, oh ya tentu saja tertarik bukan arti menyukai untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Dan yang paling penting kami membutuhkan satu sama lain dan memiliki hubungan tanpa terikat satu sama lain. Kami teman.

Lalu tibatiba dapat kurasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di perutku dan wangi khas after shave yang mulai sekarang menjadi favoritku dan wangi mint khas pria yang sangat menggoda ini.

"kenapa kau disini Soo? Kau bisa masuk angin, anginnya begitu kencang malam ini, lebih baik kau masuk kedalam dan berendam dengan air hangat. Ada aroma theraphy didalam agar kau tambah rileks." Lalu Junyeon menarikku kedalam dan menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar tidur dengan balkon. Dan aku pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi, mungkin Junmyeon benar, aku memang membutuhkan berendam di air hangat beraroma teraphy.

Aku memakai kamar mandi sedikit lama karena terlalu asik dengan berendam, dan setelah membersihkan diri aku mengambil handuk dan melilitkannya ketubuhku dan berjalan ke pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan lemari pakaian. Akhirnya aku benar benar memakai lingerie yang aku pilih sebelumnya dan pelan pelan berjalan keluar dari ruangan berganti. Dapat kulihat Junmyeon yang sedang duduk menghadap jendela kaca besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan malam pantai, lalu aku berjalan menghampirinya dan Junmyeon menoleh ke arahku dan aku menurut saja ketika Junmyeon menyuruhku untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku dan menciumi tengkuk hingga pundakku. Lalu Junmyeon menggenggam tanganku "Kau cantik sekali." Ucapnya. "terimakasih atas lingerie-nya Jun," dan aku tersenyum nakal. "Lingerienya pas sekali ditubuhmu. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada pegawaiku yang telah kuperintah untuk membelikan pakaian untukmu, karena pakaian pakaian yang ia beli pas sekali dan terlihat indah saat kau pakai, kau sempurna." Dan aku tersipu malu mendengar pujiannya. Lalu setekah itu Junmyeon mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku, kami mulai bercumbu mesra. Tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuhku dan Junmyeon mulai menurunkan tali tipis lingeriku sehingga kini bahu kananku polos tanpa apapuun dan ia mulau menciumi leher sebelah kananku hingga ke bahuku. Junmyeon meniggalkan kiss mark kemerahan di leher dan bahuku, padahal kiss mark yang kemarin ia bubuhkan disana belum juga hilan dan sekrang ia sudah menambahnya lagi. Junmyeon yang sudah tak sabaran mulau membuka kaos nya dan melemparnya asal, lalu ia mengangkat tubuhku dan menghempaskannya keranjang dan mulau merusak lingerie pemberiannya dengan merobeknya kasar dan aku sempat melotot protes tapi Junmyeon tetap melanjutkan aksinya. Gairah yang sudah sangan menggebu gebu harus segera diselesaikan dan permainan kami malam itu detemani oleh suara suara ombak yang samar samar terdengar dan desasahanku serta erangan jantannya akan kepuasan, dan kami tidak puas hanya melakukannya sekali.

Aku terbangun pagiharinya karena silau matahari yang mengganggu. Pertama yang kulihat adalah jendela besar yang menampakkan pantai dan ketika kulihat kebawah keaarah lantai kayu aku dapat melihat berapa kain tipis berenda berwarna putih yang sudah tak terbantuk berserakan dilantai. Dan dapat kurasakan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangku lalu kecupan kecupan ringan di telinga kiriku hingga bahu polosku.

"selamat pagi Soo."

"pagi Junmyeon."

"apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

"lumayan nyenyak." Dan aku berbalik kearah Junmyeon dan menempatkan kepalaku diperpotongan lehernya sambil mengendus ngendus lehernya mencari kenyamanan. Junmyeon mengelus kepalaku mesra.

"apa semalam aku meyakitimu?" tanya Junmyeon dan kugelengkan kepalaku lalu mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"tidak Jun, semalam kau memperlakukanku dengan baik, tetapi hanya satu yang tak kusuka." Lalu Junmyeon mengerutkan alisnya penuh tanya.

"kau menghancurkan Lingerie ku."

"nanti akan kubelikan lagi yang baru untukmu."  
"dan lalu akan kau hancurkan lagi, begitu?"

"mungkin saja. Aku terlalu terburu-buru tadi malam. Kau begitu menggairahkann." Aku hanya merona malu mendengarnya.

"ayo kita mandi bersama" ucap Junmyeon lalu menggendongku paksa menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah bersiap siap aku dan Junmyeon sarapan di teras resort yang menampakkan bukit kecil yang indah di belakang resort. Sarapan pagi itu begitu manis karena kami yang semakin menjadi teman saat itu. Setelah sarapan, aku dan Junmyeon pergi keluar untuk menikmati pantai, sekedar untuk berjemur sebentar karena sore nanti kami harus segera pulang. Aku memakai dress musim panas berwarna putih dan sandal cantik berbunga berwarna pink yang ada di lemari, tak lupa aku juga memakai bikini cantik berwarna biru muda polos didalam dress yang aku kenakan. Junmyeon terlihat memakai kaos polos berwarna hitam dan celana pantai bermotif serta sandal yang simple dan ia memakai snapback birunya serta kaca mata hitam yang aku tahu harganya sangat mahal sedang bertengger di hidungnya. Junmyeon terlihat jauh lebih muda 3 sampai 5 tahun dari umurnya dengan penampilan itu.

 **Author POV**

Mereka berdua berjalan jalan di pantai sambil sesekali bermain air. Jika dari jauh mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlibur, tetapi nyatanya tidak, mereka hanyalah teman. Ya teman, teman yang berbagi sex.

Setelah itu Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan di pinggir pantai. Junmyeon seketika melepas kaos nya dan bermaksud untuk berjemur dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pun melepas tali dress nya dan membuka dressnya hingga terpampanglah bikini yang ia pakai. Junmyeon terpesona melihat Kyungsoo yang memakai bikini sexy pemberiannya. Lalu sebelum benar benar tertimpa sinar matahari, mereka saling mengoleskan sublock satu sama lain, dan tangan nakal Junmyeon sesekali meremas dada kyungsoo dari samping ketika sedang mengoleskan sunblok ke punggung Kyungsoo dan hanya dihadiahi cubitan ringan di perut berotot nya.

Mereka berjemur sebentar dan memutuskan kembali ke resort untuk berenang disana saja. Setelah berenang, mereka masuk kedalam dan membersihkan diri sebelum makan siang.

Makan siang tidak begitu special, hanya makan siang biasa di dalam ruangan sambil diselingi tawa mereka sesekali.

Setelah makan siang, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo bersantai di rooftop sambil menikmati semilir semilir angin dan suara ombak dari atas sana. Kyungsoo yang bosan akhirnya meminta Junmyeon untuk melakukan sebuah permainan, dan akhirnya Junmyeon meminta seorang pelayan untuk mengantarkan papan catur beserta pion nya ketempat mereka. Junmyeon memang akan memainkan permainan catur dengan Kyungsoo, tetapi bukan Kim Junmyeon namanya kalau tidak memiliki kejutan. Junmyeon memberikan peraturan permainan catur yang tidak biasa, yaitu jika salah satu dari mereka kehilangan pion, maka salah satu dari mereka harus menanggalkan pakaian mereka satu persatu, dan Kyungsoo menyesal meminta Junmyeon untuk melakukan sebuah permainan.

Kyungsoo yang tidak begitu pandai bermain catur kalah telak dengan Junmyeon yang sedari kecil pandai bermain catur, ayolah dia cerdas dan kepandaian nya bermain catur setara dengan atlet atlet catur diluar sana. Dari awal permainan Kyungsoo sudah kehilangan satu kancing bajunya dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah harus menanggalkan celana dalamnya dihadapan pria ini dan terlihat sekali Kyungsoo yang kesal dan Junmyeon yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Kyungsoo sudah telanjang bulat dan Junmyeon hanya kehilangan kaosnya dan firasat Kyungsoo benar, tiba tiba Junmyeon menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang terburu buru dan Junmyeon menuntaskan gairahnya yang berkobar di atas sofa santai yang terdapat di rooftop resort mewah miliknya sambil di temani angin pantai yang segar dan suara suara alam pantai yang menenangkan, dan rencana mereka pulang sore itu gagal karena kelakuan sang presdir Kim ini.

Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo pulang malam harinya dengan Kyungsoo yang membawa banyak sekali kantong kertas ke aprtementnya. Junmyeon memaksa Kyungsoo untuk membawa pakaian pakaian yang ada dilemari pulang ke seoul. Junmyeon mengantarkan Kyungsoo sampai ke dalam apartemen Kyungsoo pukul 10 malam, Kyungsoo yang sudah lelah sekali karena perjalanan yang tidak sebentar langsung menghambur ke kasur dan Junmyeon pamit dengan kecupan panas di bibir wanita cantik ini. Dan setelah terdengar pintu apartemen tertutup, kyungsoo pun memejamkan matanya terlelap mengistirahatkan diri karena besok adalah hari yang panjang, senin dan Kyungsoo harus kembali ke kantor.

 **Gimana ceritanya semoga memuaskan yaa.. ini chapter terpanjang yang aku tulis chapter ini 2000+ words.**

 **Jadi ditunggu review nya yaa.. aku baru akan lanjut chapter berikutnya kalau review untuk chapter ini lebih dari 10.**

 **Thank you~~ see you next chapter~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**YOU ( Do Kyungsoo Love Story )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Warning! Under 18 please don't read!**

 **Dimohon apa yang ada di dalam ff ini untuk jangan ditiru karena apa yang di dalam ff ini sebenarnya tidak baik untuk dilakukan (hubungan seperti friends with benefits) mari membacanya sebagai hiburan dan pembelajaran agar memilih hidup yang lebih baik dari ini.**

 **Do Kyungsoo 25thn**

 **Kim Junmyeon 30thn**

 **Park Chanyeol 27thn**

 **Kim Jongin 27thn**

 **Kim Jongdae 32thn**

 **Kim Minseok 27thn**

 **Zhang Yixing 28thn**

 **.**

 **.**

Do Kyungsoo love story /RatedM!/KyungsooGS!/[SUD.O]/[CHANSOO]/[KAISOO] Kyungsoo yang tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi bertemu dengan pria yang tidak ingin berkomitmen dan anti pernikahan dan hal hal yang berbau 'berkeluarga'. Tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya walau berawal dengan keterpaksaan mereka bersama.

.

.

 **ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa adegan di fifty shades of grey, film friends with benefits yang diperankan justin timberlake dan mila kunis dan juga beberapa drama korea yang pernah aku lihat.**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Author POV**

Ini hari senin, dan berarti Kyungsoo harus kembali bekerja. Kyungsoo bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi sesuai alarm yang ia set. Rutinitas Kyungsoo kembali seperti semula yaitu bagun pukul 5 pagi lalu memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan dan segera bergegas mandi dengan air hangat dan sabun wewangian bunga bungaan yang manis, lalu setelah siap ia memasak makanan yang simple dan mengenyangkan dan memakan sarapan paginya dengan tenang, dan berangkat ke kantor pukul 7.15 karna masih ada waktu 45 menit sebelum masuk, biasanya Kyungsoo mampir sebentar ke kedai kopi sebrang kantornya untuk membeli latte kesukaannya atau smooties sehat untuk pagi harinya. Dan pagi ini Kyungsoo melakukan aktivitasnya yang seperti biasa.

Sesampainya Kyungsoo di kantor ia sudah menemukan seorang Kim Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi ruangannya tepat di kursinya dan dengan senyum menjijikan milim Jongin (menurut Kyungsoo). Jongin berteriak keras

"MAAFKAN AKU SAYANGKU KUMOHON AMPUNI AKU RATU IBLISKU"

Dan entah mengapa mungkin karena mood Kyungsoo yang sedang baik semenjak ia pergi liburan dengan Kim Junmyeon, Kyungsoo tidak marah marah kepada Jongin seperti biasa dan Kyungsoo hanya melemparkan senyumnya dan menarik tangan Jongin agar Jongin bangkit dari kursinya karena ia ingin duduk.

"tisdak usah berlebihan seperti itu Jongin. dan jangan kau ulangi berteriak seperti itu, aku belum tuli."

Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada santai dan membuat Jongin terheran heran karena biasanya Kyungsoo akan naik darah akan sikapnya.

"ada apa dengan mu Soo? Kau tidak marah aku tidak jadi ke pesta?"

"untuk apa aku marah? Tak masalah buatku, kehadiranmu juga bukan suatu yang penting."

"yaa kupikir kau aka jengkel karena aku dan Jongdae hyung tidak jadi datang."

"ya awalnya aku marah sekali dan ingin membotaki rambut mu itu asal kau tahu, tapi tidak masalah karena pestanya cukup menarik."

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyalakan komputernya

"ah ya! Pestanya menarik karena presdir Kim kan?" tanya Jongin antusias

"kau ini seperti bibi bibi penggosip saja. Pergi sana kembali keruanganmu! Kau pikir kau digaji untuk bergosip?" jawab Kyungsoo sinis

Dan Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang sini pun tersenyum

"senang mendengarmu kembali berbicara seperti ratu iblis Soo. Kukira tadi kau baik padaku kerasukan setan basement kantor."

Dan akhirnya sekotak kotak tissue berhasil mengenai kepala Kim Jongin.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Sore ini sepulang kantor aku akan bertemu Baekhyun sahabatku. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya karena ia yang sempat pergi berlibur ke hawai selama sebulan. Dan kurasa aku akan bercerita tentang Junmyeon kepadanya.

Oh ya. Tadi siang Junmyeon sempat memberiku pesan singkat sekedar mengingatkanku untuk makan siang dan kemudian menelefon ku untuk bertanya tentang kelanjutan proyek hotel milik nya yang aku tangani, dan setelah itu Junmyeon mengajakku untuk makan malam besok dan aku meng iyakan ajakan menyenangkan darinya.

Setelah pulang kantor aku langsung menuju apartemen Baekhyun yang ada di daerah apgujeong.

Sesampainya disana aku langsung menuju kamar apartemennya di lantai 8 dan langsung masuk begitu saja karena aku mengetahui password apartemennya.

Aku masuk melangkah kedalam apartemennya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk bersila di sofa nya menghadap ke arah telivisi dengan secup eskrim berukuran jumba di tangannya. Hmmm tipikal Baekhyun ketika kelelahan adalah menonton drama dengan ditemani eskrim vanilla ukuran jumbo, bukannya istirahat tidur atau berendam di air hangat seperti apa yang sering aku lakukan.

Ketika Baekhyun melihatku yang sedang mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal rumah miliknya dia langsung menaruh eskrimya dan berlari memelukku dengan erat.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA AKU MERINDUKANMUUUU"

"aku juga Baek. Dan bisakan kau tidak memelukku terlalu kencang?"

"oopss maaf Soo aku begitu merindukanmu."

Lalu kami memulai acara temu kangen kami dengan menonton drama yang Baekhyun tonton dan setelah selesai kami memasak makan malam.

"Baek setelah makan malam aku ingin bercerita sesuatu kepadamu."

"apa itu sangat penting Soo, sampai kita harus membicarakannya setelah makan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memasukan salad udang ke mulutnya,

"hmmm kurasa ya." Jawabku ragu ragu

"baiklah, cepat selesaikan makanmu Soo-ie! Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu!"

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selesai makan malam mereka berduduk santai di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun untuk bercerita, persis seperti apa yang mereka sering lakukan dulu saat SMA.

Dan perbincangan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun dimulai.

"Baek aku ingin bercerita."

"iya aku tahu Soo. Tentang apa?"

"tapi janji kau jangan kaget marah atau apapun itu kepadaku."

"ya aku janji asal kau tidak mengatakan kau akan pindah keluar negeri atau apapun yang akan meninggalkanku aku tak akan marah."

"baik lah kalau begitu aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu Baek, aku percaya padamu dank au harus janji tidak mengatakannya dengan siapapun."

Lalu Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"kau tahu Kim Junmyeon?"

"Kim Junmyeon? Pemilik S corp itu? Yang punya banyak Hotel itu? Yang pebisnis itu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun

"iya benar."

"ooh kalau Kim Junmyeon yang itu aku tahu. Aku sering melihat berita tentangnya di majalah."

"kau tau kalau hotel barunya yang sedang di bangun arsiteknya adalah diriku?"

"lalu?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengatakannya

"kau tau kalau aku partner sex Kim Junmyeon?"

Dan seketika minuman yang sedang Baekhyun minum muncrat kemana mana

"kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun melotot

"aku serius Baekh dan aku tidak berbohong?"

"sejak kapan?"

"dua hari yang lalu."

"bagai mana bisa?"

Lalu aku menceritakan kejadiannya walaupun tidak lengkap.

"kami friends with benefit Baek."

"yatuhan Soo kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Dan ini Kim Junmyeon Soo"

"ya lalu kenapa? Kami sama sama tidak ingin memiliki hubungan yang mengikat dan kami ingin sex jadi apa salahnya menjadi teman yang saling berbagi sex"

Dan dapat kulihat Baekhyun memegang kepalanya

"kau tidak takut dengan perbuatanmu?"

"takut apa?"

"ya takut, takut akhirnya kau malah jatuh kedalam pesonanya teralu dalam dan dia tidak."

"Baek, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa merasakan cinta lagi? Hatiku sudah mati tidak bisa merasakan apa apa yang berhubungan dengan cinta"

Dan dapat kulihat air mukanya berubah dan terlihat sedang mengasihaniku

"lalu kalau sebaliknya? Ia yang mencintaimu?"

"tidak mungkin Baek. Kau tau kan ia pria seperti apa, dan lagian kita teman dan mungkin ia akan seperti mu menjadi sahabatku."

Lagi lagi aku melihat baekhyun memegang kepalanya

"kurasa aku pusing Soo."

Aku hanya tersenyum samar melihat Baekhyun yang sesekali memijit keningnya.

"Soo aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk melakukan sex dengan siapapun dan apalagi dengan Kim Junmyeon ini karena dari apa yang aku dengar dia sangat menghargaimu dan kalian berteman. Tapi aku hanya menyarankan satu hal. Kau harus melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan aman okay? Aku tidak igin hal buruk terjadi padamu atau kau disakiti olehnya"

Lalu aku menerjang Baekhyun dan memeluknya

"terimakasih Baek."

.

.

Aku pulang pukul 10 malan dari tempat Baekhyun. Ketika aku berjalan di basement apartement Baekhyun mencari mobilku karena aku lupa parkir di mana. Ketika aku menemukan mobilku dan hendak masuk kedalam mobil tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menarik lenganku.

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanya suara jantan yang sangat kukenali itu.

Dan dia Kim Junmyeon.

"aku habis mengunjungi teman ku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

Lalu dapat kulihat Junmyeon sekilas tersenyum

"kau tidak tahu ya ini kan apartement milikku."

Dan aku baru ingat ini salah satu apartement milik S corp.

"kau mau mampir sebentar?"

"ah tidak terima kasih Jun. ini sudah malam dan besok aku harus bekerja. Aku tidak berani menyetir sendirian pulang apalagi ini jauh dari apartemenku."

"ah sayang sekali. Tapi tak apa besok kan kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi jika kau kapan kapan ingin mampir kau boleh langsung ke lantai paling atas, oh ya tapi kau harus menghubungiku dulu takutnya aku tidak pulang kesini."

Hmmm dia benar benaar kayaraya pikirku untuk ke 2193010320287 kalinya.

"baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang sampai jumpa."

Tapi sebelum pulang ddia menarikku sekali lagi dan kali ini dia menarikku kepelukannya

"hati-hati dijalan Soo." Ucapnya menggoda tepat di telingaku lalu ia mengecup bibirku kilat, dan setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya aku langsung masuk kedalam mobilku dan sebelum benar benar meninggalkannya kuturunkan kaca mobilku dan melirik sebentar ke arahnya lalu tersenyum

"sampai jumpa besok Jun"

Lalu ia tersenyum dan aku langsung melajukan mobilku untuk pulang kerumah dan beristirahat untuk esok hari.

.

.

 **Junmyeon POV**

Hari ini cukup melelahkan karena banyak pekerjaanku yang belum selesai akibat aku cuti sabtu lalu, aku seharian ini pun harus mendengar Yixing yang menasehatiku tentang apa yang aku lakukan dengan Kyungsoo di pulau dan pekerjaanku yang terbengkalai oleh ulahku dan dia yang mengeluh karena waktu kosongnya jadi hilang karena ulahku tapi hanya kuhiraukan begitu saja dan sebagai gantinya Yixing meminta cuti selama 2 minggu dan langsung ku iyakan saja daripada ia mengomel terus dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihku juga karena berkat pria itu juga aku akhirnya bisa mendapatkan malam panas dengan Kyungsoo.

Karna sangkin lelahnya aku tidak pulang kerumahku yang berada di gangnam dan akhirnya memutuskan pulang ke apartemenku saja di apgujeong yang hanya menempuh waktu 15 menit dari kantorku.

Sesampainya di basement aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat parkir khusus untukku dan ketika akan berjalan menuju lift aku dapat melihat seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan kebingungan dan dari punggungnya saja aku sudah tau kalau itu Kyungsoo. Tuhan benar benar memberkatiku untuk urusan Kyungsoo. Terimakasih tuhan.

Akupun menghampirinya yang sudah hendak memasuki mobilnya.

"kau sedang apa disini?" tanyaku

"aku habis mengunjungi teman ku. Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"kau tidak tahu ya ini kan apartement milikku."

"kau mau mampir sebentar?" tawarku penuh harap

"ah tidak terima kasih Jun. ini sudah malam dan besok aku harus bekerja. Aku tidak berani menyetir sendirian pulang apalagi ini jauh dari apartemenku." Hmmm dia benar ini sudah malam

"ah sayang sekali. Tapi tak apa besok kan kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi jika kau kapan kapan ingin mampir kau boleh langsung ke lantai paling atas, oh ya tapi kau harus menghubungiku dulu takutnya aku tidak pulang kesini."

"baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang sampai jumpa."

Tapi sebelum dia memasuki mobilnya aku menarik tangannya sekali lagi dan kali ini aku memeluknya

"hati-hati dijalan Soo." Ucapku dengan nada rendah di telinganya lalu kukecup bibir indah menggodanya yang memabukkan.. manis pikirku.

Setelah aku melepaskan pelukannya dialangsung masuk kedalam mobil lalu dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum

"sampai jumpa besok Jun"

Lalu aku tersenyum dan ia langsung melajukan mobilnya. Aku terus tersenyum terus dan ketika sampai di penthouse milikku aku masih tersenyum dan segera membersihkan diri lalu tidur karna aku tak sabar untuk hari esok. Besok makan malam dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

 **Author POV**

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo menjalani aktivitas nya seperti biasa betipula denga Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo yang hari itu pergi ke proyek pembangunan milik Kin Junmyeon pun mengecek pembangunan hotel yang ia tangani, sedangkan Jongin dan Jongdae mengecek apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Kyungsoo selesai mengecek beberapa hal dan menatap gedung hotel yang baru 65% jadi dan masih dalam tahap pembangunan dari bawah gedung. Ia menatap hasil karyanya yang belum jadi dari bawah sampai atas gedung.

Kyungsoo masih terus menatap gedung yang belum jadi itu sampai ada payung yang melindunginya dari sinar matahari. Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh ke sampinya, tampaklah Kim Junmyeon.

"sedang apa kau disini Jun?"

"ini kan hotel milikku Soo. Aku berhak mengontrol apa yang menjadi milikku."

Saat itu Junmyeon mengenakan pakaian formalnya seperti biasa dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam rancangan designer ternama. Tangannya kirinya menggenggam paying besar berwarna hitam yang sebagian sisinya melindungi tubu Kyungsoo.

Lalu Junmyeon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo dan secara cepat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga wanita itu.

"Ku tunggu kau nanti malam, dandan yang cantik sayang."

Lalu setelah membisikkan perkataannya ke telinga Kyungsoo, Junmyeon langsung pergi melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan wanita.

Kyungsoo kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang dan pikirannya buyar akibat Kim Junmyeon yang datang ke proyek.

Waktunya pulang dan Kyungsoo memutuskan segera pulang taku takut Junmyeon menjemput di apartemen. Kyungsoo membereskan barang barangnya dan beberapa cetak biru yang ada di meja gambarnya dan meamsukkannya ke tabung. Tak lama kemudian Jongdae oppa datang tanpa mengetuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung ada yang mencarimu di bawah dan asal kau tau kehadiran orang itu membuat ku kaget karna ia mencarimu!"

"memang siapa yang mencariku oppa?"

"client kita." Jawab Jongdae enteng

"client kita banyak oppa"

"hmmmm baiklah… Presdir Kim ada di bawah" ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju loby kantor.

Sesampainya di loby ia dapat menemukan Kim Junmyeon yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna abu tua dan celana kain berwarna hitam yang begitu pas di kakinya. Penampilan Junmyeon saat itu tidak seformal biasanya dan Kyungsoo yakin hanya beberapa orang yang mengenalnya karna Junmyeon juga mengenakan kaca mata dengan frame berwarna hitam yang tidak begitu besar.

Dan Kyungsoo benar benar berharap kalau pria yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya itu tidak dikenali orang orang disana dan hanya Jongdae yang melihatny, karena kalau ada yang mengenalinya habislah Kyungsoo menjadi bahan gossipan satu kantor.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Jun?"

"menjemputmu."

"kenapa harus ke kantor sih"

"karna aku ingin menjemputmu disini."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebal

"ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah membawa pakaian untuk menginap?"

"tidak. Aku fikir kau akan menjemputku di apartemen jadi aku tidak membawa baju ganti untuk besok ke kantor."

"yasudah lah tak usah nanti kita beli saja. Ayo."

Dan Junmyeon langsung menarik Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya yang diparkir di luar.

"Jun tunggu.. bagaimana mobilku?"

"biarkan mobilmu disini. Besok aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kantor."

.

.

Selama di perjalanan suasana cukup mengasyikan bagi Kyungsoo karena Junmyeon menyalakan music yang merupakan slera Kyungsoo. Lagu dari Artic Monkeys – Arabella mengalun selama perjalanan, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ingin bernyanyi. Dan Kyungsoo tau ternyata seorang Kim Junmyeon menyukai music seperti ini yang sungguh anak muda sekali. Kyungsoo benar benar menemukan sisi lain Kim Junmyeon sekali lagi.

Ternyata Junmyeon mengajak Kyungsoo berbelanja pakaian dulu utuk ia kenakan saat bermalam di rumah Junmyeon dan besok ketika Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor, dan Junmyeon membawa Kyungsoo kesebuah butik milik designer favorite Kyungsoo, Kwon Boa. Harga baju baju disini begitu fantastis dan Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan satu proyek baru bisa membeli sebuah gaun rancangan Kwon Boa yang terkenal elegan dan tentunya sexy. awalnya Kyungsoo menolak Junmyeon untuk membeli pakaian disini namun Junmyeon memaksa dan malah memilihkannya pakaian. Satu bodycon dress berlengan pendek dan panjang se lutut berwarna putih gading dan warna coklat susu disisi sebelah kanan dan kiri yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo kenakan ke kantor, tak lupa Junmyeon memilihkan tas dan sepatu yang cocok untuk Kyungsoo kenakan dan Kyungsoo benar benar setuju kalau selera fashion Junmyeon sangat bagus. Junmyeon awalnya akan membelikan Kyungsoo sebuah gaun tidur canti berbahan sutra berwarna soft pink dengan harga 150.000 won dan harus memohon agar Junmyeon tidak membelikannya gaun tidur tersebut walaupun Kyungsoo menginginkannya karena itu sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat nyaman digunakan untuk tidur tapi menurut Kyungsoo membeli sebuah gaun tidur dengan harga yang mahal itu sangat tidak wajar dan akhirnya Kyungsoo meminta agar nanti ketika sampai di rumah Junmyeon ia memakai pakaian Junmyeon saja. Lalu tak lupa mereka mampir sebentar ke toko pakaian dalam. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo yang memaksa untuk membelinya sendiri dan meninggalkan Junmyeon di dalam new Bentley nya.

.

.

Setelah membeli keperluan Kyungsoo untuk bekerja besok yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak enak setengah mati kepada Junmyeon karena Junmyeon hampir mengeluarkan uang sebesar 1 juta won hanya untuk membelikannya pakaian tas dan sepatu untuk besok ia pakai ke kantor, tapi Junmyeon bilang itu tidak seberapa. Dan diperjalanan menuju entah kemana ini pun Kyungsoo hanya terdiam karena masih merasa tidak enak kepada si Kim kaya.

Bentley Continental GT yang dikendarai Junmyeon hari itu akhirnya berhenti disebuah restaurant perancis yang bertema sky dining yang sangat keren interiornya kata Kyungsoo.

Makan malam Kyungsoo dan Junmyeoon hari itu berjalan seperti makan malam biasa saja jika tidak ada dua gelas Chateau Lafite 1865 yang merupakan salah satu wine termahal di dunia dengan harga $4,650 pergelasnya. Kyungsoo benar benar pusing ketika Junmyeon memesan minuman mahal itu untuk makan malam hari itu dan lagi lagi ketika Kyungsoo protes Junmyeon hanya berkata "sudah jangan difikirkan. Aku tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya dengan ini."

Ya. Kim Junmyeon sangat kaya.

Setelah acara makan malam yang sangat mewah itu walaupun suasana dan pakaian mereka terlihat santai tapi jika kalian melihat tagihan makan malam itu kalian akan tak habis pikir karena tagihan makan malam Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon dapat membeli satu unit apartemen menengah dengan 2 kamar tidur di daerah gangnam. Yasudahlah lagian Kim Junmyeon mengeluarkan uang nyari 130 juta hanya untuk makan malam itu seperti membeli permen karet di swalayan depan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Mereka pulang menuju rumah Junmyeon yang berada di perumahan elit pinggir kota yang merupakan rumah rumah milik para pejabat dan para miliyarder korea. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira Junmyeon akan membawanya ke rumahnya yang berada di gangnam, namun Junmyeon malam membawanya ke rumah.. ah tidak ini sebuah mansion mewah yang memiliki taman yang luas sekali. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo pusing mengetahui betapa kayanya partner sex nya ini.

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon masuk ke mansion yang ternyata milik keluarga Kim tersebut. Junmyeon membawanya kesana karna katanya ia merindukan rumah orangtua nya disana dan ia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo kesana. Namun sayangnya mansion sebesar itu hanya dihuni para maid karena ayah dan ibu Junmyeon tinggal di rumah mereka yang berdiri dekat perkebunan jeruk milik nenek nya Junmyeon di sebuah desa semenjak Junmyeon yang memimpin perusahaan, karena katanya mereka ingin menghabiskan masa tua di desa dengan udara yang asri dan terjauh dari kebisingan di kota. Adik perempuan Junmyeon juga masih menetap di German menyelesaikan studi kedokterannya disana.

Mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar Junmyeon yang berada di lantai 2 dan sunngguh benar benar kamar inj seluas apartement Kyungsoo. Kamar Junmyeon memiliki ruang santai tersendiri lalu kamar tidur yang sangat luas yang memiliki ranjang king size lalu ada ruangan yang merupakan lemari pakaian dan terakhir ada kamar mandi luas dengan jacuzzi hmmm Kyungsoo rasa tempat favorite nya di kamar Junmyeon yang sebesar apartement nya ini adalah kamar mandinya, karena kamar mandi Junmyeon sangat luas dan begitu mewah, cocok sekali untuk melepas lelah dengan berenda di hot tub.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"Jun kau tau kamarmu hampir sama besarnya dengan unit apartemenku yang memiliki 2 kamar tidur?"

Dan Junmyeon hanya terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia pergi menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan melepas kemejanya lalu melemparkan bajunya ke sisi ruangan yang terdapat keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Soo aku mau mandi, kau mau ikut?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar dan ia menatapku balik dengan tatapan menantang, aku berfikir sebentar sampai aku mengeluarkan seringaian nakalku.

"ayo mandi bersama Jun."

.

.

Setelah mandi bersama yang diselingi sex di dalam jacuzzi lalu di shower box kami beristirahat menonton film di kamar Junmyeon.

Aku memakai kaos putih polos milik Junmyeon yang kebesara ditubuhku hingga menutupi setengah pahaku, sedangkan Junmyeon memakai kaos hitam yang terlihat pas dan celana tidur pendek berwarna biru muda dengan gari biru tua.

Kami menonton film action di ruang santai kamarnya dengan ditemani secangkir comomile tea untukku, secangkir kopi untuk Junmyeon dan sepiring besar kentang goreng untuk Junmyeon. Aku tidak memakan kentang goreng karna ini sudah malam dan aku tidak ingin tubuhku berubah seperti kuda nil, tapi Junmyeon memakannya dan tubuhnya tetap saja atletis dan aku benci tubuhku yang gampang sekali mengembah jika aku tidak mengontrol makanku.

Aku terus bersender ke dada bidangnya sampai film selesai. Mungkin kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih tapi tidak. Kami bahkan tidak saling mencintai. Kami friends with benefits jika aku harus mengatakannya lagi.

Setelah film selesai Junmyeon membawaku ke kamar tidurnya, dan aku tahu maksud ia mengajakku kemari adalah untuk membawaku ke ranjangnya dan menggagahiku sampai puas sampai gairah membakar kami, sampai kenikmatan menembus alam sadar kami, sampai ia mengerang penuh pelepasan menandakan selesainya permainan kami yang tak hanya satu kali.

.

.

Pagi harinya Junmyeon mengantarku ke kantor dengan Aston Martin Vanquish V12 hitam miliknya. Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk mengantarku dengan mobil yang tidak mencolok tapi Junmyeon memakai mobil yang sungguh sangat mencolok jika memasuki wilayah perkantoranku, jadi aku memintanya untuk menurunkanku di tepi jalan dekat kantor dan dia setuju walaupun awalnya ia protes tetapi setelah kujelaskan akhirnya Junmyeon setuju dan setelah menurunkanku dijalan ia langsung melesat menuju kantornya.

Sesampainya di kantor aku bertemu Jongin di dalam lift, kebetulan hanya kami berdua disan dan dia memulai pembicaraan denganku.

"mobilmu menginap disini semalaman ya Soo?"

"hmm"

''aku dengar Kim Junmyeon kemarin kesini dari Jongdae hyung."

Dan seketika aku terdiam. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan Kim Junmyeon dan apalagi hubungan friends with benefits yang kami jalankan. Aku masih terdiam dan kurasa lift bergerak sangat lambat untuk hanya mencapai lantai 7.

"ada apa ya Kim Junmyeon kesini dan hanya menunggu di loby. Sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang."

Jongin terus mengoceh dan aku masi terdiam.

"tadi pagi aku melihatmu turun dari Aston Martin Vanquish di ujung jalan dekat kantor. Mobil siapa?"

Skakmat! Aku masih terdiam dan entah mengapa aku menjadi sedikit panic saat Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

" Kenapa kau tidak jujur Soo? Aku sudah melihat mu berciuman dengannya kemarin di Sublime. Dan aku kecewa padamu."

Setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya pintu lift terbuka di lantai 7 dan Jongin pergi berlalu begitu saja meninggalkanku yang melotot menatapnya tak percaya Jongin mengetahui apa yang aku dan Junmyeon lakukan tadi malam di restaurant prancis yang kami datangi. Dan apa tadi? Ia kecewa? Padahal ia sendiri yang suka menjodoh jodohkan aku dengan Junmyeon. Atau Jongin tau kalau aku dan Junmyeon adalah partner sex?

Dan setelah pertemuanku dan Jongin di hari itu kami jadi jarang bertemu dan hanya bertemu ketika ada urusan penting soal kantor. Jongin jadi jarang menggangguku lagi dan aku senang walau kadang jadi merasa sedikit kesepian tapi aku pun tak tau masalahnya. Kalau ia kecewa dengan aku yang berhubungan dengan Kim Junmyeon kenapa ia harus kecewa?

.

.

 **Author POV**

Siang itu Junmyeon baru selesai mengadakan meeting dengan salah satu klient dari London dan Junmyeon segera bergegas menuju ruangannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai sampai Yixing masuk ke ruangannya.

"ada apa Yixing?"

"ini ada tawaran kerja sama dari beberapa perusahaan asing, kau bisa melihatnya"

"kau taruh saja disana" tunjuk Junmyeon pada space kosong di mejanya.

Junmyeon yang sibuk membaca beberapa laporan dari anak perusahaan yang ia miliki kembali melirik Yixing yang masih ada di depannya.

"apa lagi yang kau perluka Yixing?"

"bagaimana wanita itu?"

"wanita? Wanita siapa?"

"arsitek itu, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Kyungsoo? Kabarnya baik sekali, dan ia beda dari wanita wanita sebelumnya yang aku tiduri."

Dan dapat dilihat Yixing yang tampak pusing dengan tingkah bos nya ini.

"Presdir aku hanya ingatkan agar kau berhati hati dan jangan sampai hubunganmu dengannya terendus oleh media."

"ya aku tahu Yixing, terimakasih atad usulannya."

Yixing benar benar kesal dengan Junmyeon kali ini.

"bisakah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu yang meniduri pelacur?"

"Kyungsoo bukan pelacur Yixing!" ucap Junmyeon penuh penekanan.

"lalu apa? Bukannya Kyungsoo sama seperti pelacur pelacur kelas atas yang sering kau sewa itu?"

"dia temanku Yixing. Pelacur itu melayaniku dan mendapat imbalan sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak. Kami friend with benefits,"

Dan Yixing ingin pingsan mendengarnya.

"Presdir apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?!"  
"tenang lah Yixing, tidak usah sepanik itu." Jawab Junmyeon santai dengan masih membaca beberapa laporan. Yixing akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan sedari awal.

"Presdir, sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya katakana."

"apa Yixing? Kau ingin cuti?"

"tidak. Nyonya beasar berpesan kepadaku untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu karna ia tidak ingin menyampaikannya sendiri karna ia sudah tau apa reaksimu."

"memangnya apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan padaku sampai kau jadi perantaranya?"

"nyonya menyuruh anda untuk segera mencari calon istri dan menikah. Ia tidak akan menjodoh jodohkanmu lagi tapi ia ingin kau segera mencari calon istri pilihanmu sendiri."

Junmyeon yang tadinya masih berkutat dengan beberapa laporan langsung menatap Yixing dengan tatapan protes.

"Yixing kau tau kan aku tidak ingin berkomitmen? Berpacaran saja aku tidak ingin apalagi menikah? Aku ini ingin bebas!"

"tapi Presdir ini keinginan tuan dan nyonya besar, dan memang sudah seharunya anda menikah dan memiliki keturunan untuk menjadi penerus anda."

"sudahlah Yixing jangan membahasnya lagi dan membuatku kesal."

"tapi kau harus memikirkannya lagi Presdir. Dan satu lagi adik anda akan pulang beberapa hari lagi karna ia sudah lulus sekolah specialist kandungan di Jerman."

"adikku? Luhan akan pulang?"

"iya Presdir, nona Luhan akan pulang beberapa hari lagi dengan suaminya,"

"apa? Suaminya? Adikku sudah menikah?"

"nona Luhan sudah menikah di Jerman dengan dokter bedah yang sama sama berasal dari Korea, Presdir. Dan ini yang membuat nyonya besar ingin anda segera menikah karena adik anda sudah menikah terlebih dahulu tanpa sepengetahuan tuan dan nyonya besar."

Dan sekarang giliran Junmyeon yang pusing mendengar Yixing berbicara.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yeees update jugaa dan ini chapter terpanjang yang aku buat sesuai dengan permintaan readers yang bilang ff nya kependekan dan kurang panjang niiih aku kasih 4000 words lebih. Maaf banyak typonya yaah

Tapi aku aga kecewa dengan review yang ga mencapai target..

Terimakasih untuk yang udah review, follow, favorite ff ini, tanpa kalian semangat nulis aku gaada.

Setelah ini kayanya aku bakal ngaret bannget update ff ini karena tiba tiba feel ceritanya ilang entah kemana dan aku agak engga semangat ngetik ini dan aku bakal focus lanjutin ff aku yang satu lagi yaitu **THE LOVERS** yangakan update satu minggu sekali, tapi kalau mood dan feel ff ini udah kembali insyaallah aku lanjutin secepetnya yaa walaupun gatau kapan tapi aku janji bakal ngelanjutin ff ini sampe tamat,

Review Juseyooo~

Akhir kata sekian dan terimakasih.

HyeyeonJung.


End file.
